


Two Minutes Past Eight

by the_nerd_word



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, all that child does is yell at people and i love him with all my heart, yuri is the cockblocking king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/pseuds/the_nerd_word
Summary: With a loud crash, the door suddenly flew forward on its hinges, the latch ripped from the wall in a dramatic spray of wood chips. Like a harbinger of fury, Yuri’s booted foot remained in the air. “VIKTOR.”Yuuri yelped. He thought he could be forgiven for it.In which Viktor and Yuuri try (and fail) to get down and dirty.





	

When Yuuri opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a scattering of raindrops across the window. Thick wisps of clouds rolled overhead, bathing the morning in fog and sheets of mist. Yuuri was content to just lie there for a while, floating in that comfortable haze between sleep and wakefulness as he listened to the soft patter of rain. Viktor was a warm presence at his back, a comfortable weight that dipped the center of the bed. It was a familiar sort of peace, a glimpse of past and future alike.

As the soft warmth of the sheets began to lull Yuuri back toward sleep, Viktor suddenly stirred. He stretched, groaning lazily, then wrapped an arm across Yuuri's bare chest. "Mm. G'morning," he murmured, following his greeting with light kisses to the back of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri snuggled closer without opening his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Viktor against him. “Good morning.”

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure,” Yuuri answered around a small yawn. “The sky’s pretty overcast." He thought about fumbling for his phone on the nightstand, but decided he didn't care enough. 

They were quiet for a while, content to let the morning carry on without them. Then, from the floor at the foot of the bed, Makkachin snored lightly. 

“I completely agree,” Viktor announced, as if it was officially decided. “What a sleepy morning.” He trailed his hand down Yuuri’s arm until he found his hand, then slipped their fingers together. The rain outside began to fall in earnest. "Hey, Yuuri. Have you thought about it anymore?"

Yuuri's smile was a warm and happy thing, and he glanced over his shoulder so Viktor could see it. "Yeah," he answered, feeling elation like a quickened pulse. "I think I'd like to have it in March. The cherry blossoms will be falling at home. And besides, springtime makes me think of you.”

Viktor appeared curious. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“You arrived in Hasetsu in March,” Yuuri told him quietly. He rolled over so he could face Viktor, and the rustling of the sheets stirred cool air against their skin. He suppressed a little shiver. “That was the start of everything.”

“You mean, when I showed up and made an idiot out of myself because I thought you remembered the banquet?” Viktor asked wryly, clearly making an effort not to grin.

“Yeah,” Yuri admitted, laughing quietly. He reached up to brush Viktor’s bangs aside, but they immediately fell back in place. “Exactly. And it’ll be right before the new season…"

Viktor looked pleased by that, and he tilted his head to place a light kiss on the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. "That sounds perfect,” he murmured, letting Yuuri feel the words on his skin, all heat and softness and promise. “A wedding in the spring, gold medals in Pairs by my birthday.”

“So much confidence.” Yuuri leaned forward, meeting another kiss a little less than halfway, letting their lips brush without allowing for any satisfaction. When Viktor tried to close the distance, quietly chuckling the word “always,” Yuuri stayed just out of reach. He smiled coyly, chewing on his lower lip as he watched first surprise then playful indignation flutter across Viktor’s face.

“You’re in a mood to tease, huh?” Viktor asked with a smirk, letting his gaze trail with interest. “Well, my sweet Yuuri, two can play at that game.” Deliberately keeping his hand above the sheet, he began to trace the outline of Yuuri’s body with just his fingertips. His slow exploration covered the subtle press of ribs, down to the curves across waist and hip where he paused to draw whimsical circles. Then, enjoying the intensity in Yuuri’s challenging stare, he ever so lightly brushed his hand across Yuuri’s front.

It wasn’t long before he got a reaction. With an impatient sigh, Yuuri tangled his hand in Viktor’s hair and brought their mouths together for a rough kiss. “I already hate this game,” he mumbled against Viktor’s mouth. “I give up.”

"So soon!" Viktor laughed. He took pleasure in licking his way past Yuuri’s lips, only drawing back enough to smugly ask, “A complete surrender?”

“I’m at your mercy.”

Viktor swallowed, looking both flushed and emboldened. He leaned in for a kiss, then another. The sheets were tossed aside, and he slid one leg between Yuuri’s, languidly thrusting to rub their pelvises together. His hands didn’t still, doting on cheeks and throat and nipples and stomach, caressing like he was suddenly starved for touch.

Yuuri loved basking in the attention. He tilted his head to one side to expose his throat, appreciative when Viktor quickly took the hint and began dividing his affections between kissing and sucking. Bending one knee, he raised his leg higher on Viktor’s hip, immodestly letting Viktor closer, craving the sensation of bare skin against his own. Eyes fluttering under all the pleasure, he reached for one of Viktor’s hands and guided it toward their growing erections. “Get on top of me.”

“трахнитесь, да сэр,” Viktor moaned, and Yuuri had no idea what the words meant, but Viktor rolled them over with a deft twist and a deep kiss. His grip on their cocks was loose, and he began thrusting slowly so that his length stayed pressed against Yuuri’s with each sensual roll.

Arching upward, Yuuri caught Viktor’s lower lip between his teeth, relishing the way it made Viktor pinken with arousal. His breaths quickened, devolving until they were just shy of gasps. He wanted more of Viktor—more of his weight on top of Yuuri’s body, more pressure on his cock, more sweat and indulgence and—

“Viktor, you lazy bastard!” came a growl from outside the room, followed by several loud bangs on the door. “It’s two minutes past eight!”

For a moment, they both froze. Yuuri was the first to recover, blinking owlishly as he lowered his legs and stared in surprise at Viktor. “Yurio?” he mouthed silently. “Did you promise him something?”

“Goddammit,” Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair. He sat up as he thought about it, eyes darting back and forth in a mild squint. “Hm, the last time we talked... _Oh._ ” He grimaced sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“Don’t ignore me! I know you’re in there!”

“Yes, yes!” Viktor called back, keeping his eyes on Yuuri. “Sorry, Yurio! You know how I am.”

There was another growl, followed by what sounded suspiciously like a kick and “don’t call me that”. From his spot on the floor, Makkachin _boofed_ once in reply. “You have thirty seconds to get out here!”

Yuuri winced but smiled nonetheless. “He’s going to be on a rampage all day now,” he said, propping himself up on his elbows and gently pushing Viktor’s chest to encourage him to get ready.

“Ahh.” Viktor waved a dismissive hand back and forth. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure. Besides,” he added, dragging one cool finger down Yuuri’s navel, “I think I’d rather stay with you.”

Yuuri grinned, loving the way Viktor could still make him feel so wanted. “You should keep your word.”

“I will,” Viktor assured him. “I just need a little motivation first.” He leaned down, licking a long, slow line up Yuuri’s abdomen while maintaining eye contact. Yuuri squirmed a little at the sensation, and he tilted his hips upward, gripping the fitted sheet in both fists.

Neither of them expected the abrupt retaliation.  

With a loud crash, the door suddenly flew forward on its hinges, the latch ripped from the wall in a dramatic spray of wood chips. Like a harbinger of fury, Yuri’s booted foot remained in the air. “VIKTOR.”

Yuuri yelped. He thought he could be forgiven for it.

Yuri took a threatening step forward, stopping to loom as much as he could in the doorway. “Get dressed, you insufferable ass,” he snapped, looking much like the snarling tiger adorning his shirt. Makkachin approached with a wagging tail and some curious sniffs, but Yuri ignored him. “We agreed to leave at eight so you could critique my step sequence, and I’m not letting you weasel your way out of it!”

Viktor covered his face and sighed, but after an apologetic look toward Yuuri he got off the bed and started rummaging through drawers. “I hope you’re prepared, at least,” he grumbled, entirely at ease in the nude. “If your work is sloppy, I’m going to gripe.”

Yuri sniffed loudly. “Of course I am. Now hurry up.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the damaged doorframe. “And for fuck’s sake, clean this room. It smells like a cornucopia of sin.”

Yuuri felt like sinking into the bed. He clutched the sheets to his waist, knowing it had to be _obvious_ what Yuri just interrupted. The weather should’ve been an omen, he supposed. In the meantime, Viktor maintained a steady rambling while he got dressed: “… believe your behavior… really should learn some breathing exercises… wait until Yavok sees… what does Otabek think of all your screaming…?”

Yuuri finally just sighed, not knowing what else to do. “Good morning, Yurio.”

“Good morning, pig.” There was a pause, a deliberate consideration, before he added, “Sorry about the cockblock, I guess.”

"Yeah..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _трахнитесь, да сэр_ translates to "Fuck, yes sir."  
>  (Although if someone believes this is incorrect, please feel free to let me know.)


End file.
